


Vigil

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They say it gets better with time, but every time I look down it feels like the pain is there…like an old battle wound which keeps acting up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



> Intended to be for femslash12, but it didn't want to be long enough, so instead it's a supplementary unofficial treat? Also betaed by Feral Phoenix.

The smoke from the fireplace stung her eyes, but she still bent low and put the candle to the flames until it lit. Jill held tight to the candle, even when hot wax dripped between her fingers, she did not let go. She'd done the same for five years on this day.

"They say it gets better with time, but every time I look down it feels like the pain is there...like an old battle wound which keeps acting up."

"In Gallia, we believe that the souls of the dead become part of us," Lethe said.

Jill looked to her. She was still learning the nuances of Gallian culture, even after five years of knowing Lethe. 

" _mi carriyah_." Lethe put her hand on Jill's shoulder.

She loved the sound of the Gallian language, so rough and yet soft all at once, like a cat's purr. The closest Lethe came to endearments was this one word. _My mate._ Jill never called her any endearments, for Lethe was moody and unpredictable, like a house cat which might roll on its back to get petted, only to turn and bite you and run away.

"I see him in you. He would be proud of the warrior you have grown into," Lethe said.

"A girl who couldn't decide what side of the battle she was on and betrayed her country again," Jill said bitterly.

"A girl who stayed true to herself and her own morals when all sides of the war were wrong."

"Even Gallia?" Jill said.

"The one exception," Lethe said.

She felt Lethe's strong arm come to rest on her shoulder. She looked to her, and saw Lethe nod.

"Let me pay my respects as well," Lethe said. 

"Lethe?"

"He is the man who raised you. I owe much to him. Had I not met you, and the Greil mercenaries, I would still be bitter," Lethe said.

"And if I never met you, I still would be..." Jill trailed off.

Hateful, hunting laguz, ready to spill their blood.

Lethe moved her arm to rest at the back of Jill's back, and with her other hand, joined her hand over Jill's on the candle.

They both took the candle and let it fall into the flames. Smoke rising and ash melting. With the smoke, they bowed their heads. She lifted up a prayer to the departed.

_Wherever you are, father. I hope you're happy. I am, though I miss you terribly. I hope Lethe is right and I've inherited your strength._

Lethe's hand at her back reminded her, steadied her. No matter how countries fell and where loyalties would lie, this would not fall.


End file.
